A Particular Type of Comfort
by ravens rising
Summary: He would always blame it all on the painkillers. Ukitake/Shunsui.


Title: A Particular Type of Comfort  
Rating: PG-13 / T  
Word Count: 1,155  
Characters: Ukitake, Shunsui, Ukitake's brain xD  
Pairings: Ukitake/Shunsui  
Note: This is more or less for nannete because it's based on her fanart.  
Anyway, uh. I hope it isn't too bad... *runs away*

He would always blame it all on the painkillers.

Normally he tried his best to avoid going to the hot springs with Shunsui, and any other opportunity that involved his best friend in various states of undress.

However, he had just brought his division back from a grueling battle, and he had been wounded himself. Considering that he was by no means the most seriously injured of the party, Unohana-taichou just gave him stuff to dull the pain and went back to healing the others. Grieving for his lost members, exhausted from fighting, in pain, and spacey on painkillers, he wanted to see Shunsui _right now, damn it all_.

The part of his mind that was still rational said _this is a very bad idea_!

He limped toward the hot spring, towel slung over his bare shoulder. Hearing footsteps, Shunsui looked up, his face lighting up. "Ukit…" He stopped, seeing the expression on Ukitake's face. Ukitake threw down the towel with more force than was probably necessary and shucked off his pants, gratefully slipping into the water. The heat instantly began to work at his sore muscles and injuries. "Ukitake?" His friend's voice was filled with concern, and the water lapped against him as Shunsui moved closer. "Are you okay?"

Ukitake just stared out over the water, reliving the battle in his mind, and even then knowing that looking at Shunsui at the moment might not be the best idea. Unfortunately for his hormones, his lack of response just fueled his best friend's concern, and a dripping muscular arm fell across his shoulders. "Jyuushirou?" Shunsui inquired, his voice soft. Combined with his desire, his friend's unusual tone of voice and use of his personal name undid him.

He found himself leaning towards Shunsui's chest; his breath coming in short, painful gasps. "Jyuushirou!" He heard his friend exclaim as if from a distance. Then the strong arm was around his back, pulling him closer, and Ukitake buried his face in Shunsui's wet, warm chest. He clung to Shunsui, still fighting the harsh sobs, and his friend rubbed soothing circles on his back. "What the hell happened out there, Ukitake?"

Never mind the hug, or the soothing massage, Shunsui's very presence always managed to bring peace to his heart. His fingers still clutched at Shunsui's shoulders, but his breathing was slowly evening out, and he was able to say, "We were… ambushed. It was… a disaster. I lost… a few of my members." His voice was laced with pain and grief, and he drew back, looking away. If he stayed pressed up against Shunsui's chest, who knew what he would do?

"I'm so sorry…" Shunsui whispered, understanding the pain of losing subordinates all too well. "Were you injured?"

Ukitake winced, remembering the angry scream of the Hollow and the agonizing pain that had shot up his leg, darkness flashing over his vision. "Yes…" He said reluctantly. "My leg…"

Shunsui stiffened. "You should be in Fourth, then!"

Ukitake shook his head. "No, no, no. She's busy enough, I couldn't…" The drugs had left him much more open than usual, and he felt tears coming to his eyes again. "I had to see you! I… I had to… you always… make me feel better…" He said, distressed and almost trembling.

"Oh, Jyuu…" Shunsui murmured tenderly, and it was then that Ukitake realized that Shunsui was playing with the ends of his hair. He abruptly become conscious of the unusualness of the situation- two males, completely naked and hugging each other in the middle of a hot spring, one playing with the hair of the other. And yet, Ukitake probably still wouldn't have had the courage to do what he did (and risk their friendship) if he hadn't been so exhausted and drugged up.

He looked back, into Shunsui's eyes, and leaned across and kissed him.

He could feel Shunsui stiffen in surprise, and through the painkillers his brain was screaming _what have you done_? But then the arm tightened around him and Shunsui leaned eagerly into the kiss, and Ukitake lost what little coherent thought he had left.

Ukitake reached up and tangled his fingers with the hand that draped across his shoulder. He closed his eyes in pleasure and opened his mouth as Shunsui nibbled at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He could hear Shunsui moan as their tongues met for the first time, and a warm heat filled his groin as he discovered that _he_ could cause his gorgeous friend such pleasure.

They each broke away, gasping for air. Ukitake stared at Shunsui in wonder, and Shunsui smiled roguishly at him, though his own eyes were filled with surprised pleasure. "Why, Jyuu… I didn't know you had it in you!" He teased, drawing Ukitake toward him.

Shunsui, his dazzling, handsome, charming best friend wanted _him_? Euphoria filled him, and he felt his previous sorrow fading away. He could grieve later- now he would just exist in the moment, and be happy. At Shunsui's words, Ukitake resisted the urge to do something as juvenile as sticking his tongue out, and instead decided to put his tongue to… a more constructive use. He wriggled against Shunsui, maneuvering himself so that he lay flat against his friend instead of side by side. As they were both unclothed, this quite obviously had other side effects, and Shunsui's breath quickened. Ukitake grinned at him, and bent his head to lick at a nipple. Shunsui gasped, and Ukitake could actually feel his heart rate increase from his position. Ukitake took this as a sign that he was doing something correct and continued his ministrations, licking and lightly biting the first nipple, and then moving to the second. By this point, Shunsui's pupils were dilated, and he made a sound that was almost a growl, and hauled Ukitake up and into a rough, intense kiss. Ukitake tilted his head, wrapping his arms around Shunsui's neck and kissing back just as hard.

"J-Jyuu…" Shunsui breathed as they separated, and Ukitake smiled warmly and nuzzled his neck.

"Shunsui…" He murmured, and he felt Shunsui's hands move to his hair again. He leaned into the stroking. "Mmm…" He hummed drowsily, and Shunsui chuckled, his breath hot against Ukitake's skin.

"Do you have _any_ idea how gorgeous you are, Jyuushirou?" He asked, his voice filled with heat and desire. Ukitake flushed crimson, both at his words and at the tone in which he uttered them in.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, and Shunsui laughed again and shook his head.

"I didn't think so. You're too modest for your own good, my friend." He said, trailing kisses down his jaw, "But it's one of your many charms." He could feel Shunsui's smirk against his skin, and if anything, his blush increased in intensity, but he was much too distracted to care.

He thought hazily that maybe the painkillers were right, and this had been a very good idea after all.


End file.
